Belle piqûre
by Tu Mama
Summary: She thought of him softly, for him, she had lusted. . . But there is a promise in such sweat. Rated M for Sexual Content One Shot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, places, or themes that are seen in Harry Potter authored by J.K. Rowling.

**Title:** Belle piqûre

**Summary:** She thought of him softly, for him she had lusted. . . But there is a promise in such sweat. Rated M for Sexual Content

**Rating:** This is rated M! This is, under no circumstance, made for children! God dammit I can not stress enough how much sexual content is in this fucking story. . . Plus, ya' know. I curse a lot.

* * *

Thomas Riddle sat on the stool before the counter of Borgin and Burkes, adding and subtracting the stock he took earlier that afternoon of the quantity items in the store. It was a gloomy day in Nocturne Alley ( not too out of the ordinary). Not a day any young man, such as Tom Riddle, would plan on doing anything. Besides Tom Riddle never did anything apart from which he was told to do. He was a diligent worker and abided by the rules to the best of his employer's knowledge. This assumption couldn't have been more wrong. In fact, Tom Riddle broke a lot more rules then any average man did. This was not because his priorities were out of order but more because he had a vision of perfection as well as a will to have. People that got in his way, or blocked his supreme manner would suffer dire coincidences and end up dead. As for his will to have; this was nearly a more deadly cause. What ever Tom Riddle wanted would be his in the end. Even if he had to kill to get it, which is what he did. If the terms weren't for killing, he could win someone over with his charm, which is also what he did. That was his job at Borgin and Burkes. To win people over with his charm; Tom was a good looking boy so this was easy work for him.

Tom looked up from the counter as the bell above the counter rang. It was Alva Henrickson, a girl that had been coming into the shop everyday for some time now. Tom smiled at her as she walked up to the counter quite dolled up (as she usually portrayed herself). She returned the smile with a melt in her eyes as her hands rested on the counter.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. How may I be of service to you?" Tom asked to her keeping nice eye contact. Alva seemed discouraged at his tone and unfamiliarity with her but pushed the thoughts aside for they shone through for the flashiest of seconds.

"I, um, wanted to look at those scarab shells you showed me yesterday, Tom. If it isn't too much trouble," she said leaning over the counter letting her cleavage show drastically. Tom looked down for a moment then smiled mechanically into her face.

"But of course," was his answer as he walked around the counter to the open store and grabbed the keys hanging on the rusty nail by the coat rack. The keys jingling in his hands; he walked to the sealed case where the shells lay. He unlocked the door and it slid open creakily causing much displeasure to the ears of Alva. Tom, however, didn't appear to be affected by the loud noise.

"Here we are," he said taking the wooden box from its place. It was the only artifact in the whole shop not whitewashed with dust. Tom walked back around the counter and set them down before the girl. "I suppose you'd like to look at the Egyptian specimens again. They are the best we have," he stated drawing the couple from the box.

"Oh, yes they _are_ glorious," Alva said not interested in the shells what so ever. After a couple of seconds of pretending to be interested she slammed her glove covered hands on the counter. Tom looked up in confusion a crease between his eyes.

"Is there a problem, miss?" He inquired amusement climbing into his gaze.

"Tom, I have been coming in here everyday!" She said frustration obviously present. Tom looked at her seeming to not understand her point. "You think I come in here to look at these ancient displays of junk?" She asked drumming her fingers upon the counter while she awaited a reply.

"Well, why else would one come into a shop?" Tom asked a smile playing on his lips. "Why? Do you mean to tell me there are other reasons for your visiting? Why, Alva, I'm hurt. I thought you liked the trinkets I mean to sell."

"Tom Riddle I am a girl. Now I don't know how much _you _know about women, but we do not find dark historical objects interesting!"

"My apologies, I didn't know," Riddle said silkily placing the shells back into the box and gently closing it with his slender fingers. " What do women like? Since you're the expert here."

"Women like men, Mr. Riddle!" Alva snapped eyeing him, hoping he got her hinting.

"Ah, the oh-so mysterious," Tom said jestingly. He was mocking her and she knew it. He cradled the box in his hands and walked around the counter back to the box's rightful place. His lack of caring, and seemingly understanding infuriated Alva. The frustrated girl followed him to his destination. Tom placed the box in the case and turned to find her right behind him. His reaction was that of mild surprise.

"Tomas Riddle, if you think that–" However she didn't get a chance to finish speaking for Tom pressed his lips against hers. She was shocked and happiness exploded within her stomach and rushed down to between her thighs. His hands came up to brush her shape as his tongue entered her mouth. Alva in turn raised her hands to his face but then, he pulled away.

"You will not touch me on accord," Tom ordered walking back to the counter. Alva thought this was a joke at first but took in that it wasn't.

"I'm sorry," she breathed the sensation of the kiss taking over her mind not allowing her to get mad at his drastic mood change. Tom looked at her hard as if she was a child who had disobeyed him. She tried matching his stare, but failed and looked down at the ground. It was at this that Tom walked back over to her and kissed her again. Almost like a reward for doing as she was told correctly the first time.

His hands roamed her hair as she whimpered at his touch. It was light to the skin but rough in nature. The tingle that went up her spine as his hands trailed the shape of her body was unbearable and her knees began to buckle. Tom appeared to have taken notice for he directed her to the counter and hoisted her on top. The kiss continued as it grew more and more heated. Tom appeared to be into it but there was no telling what he was thinking or feeling. He was much to cut off and indecipherable. Alva, however, was never good at hiding her feelings nor wants. She wanted Tom Riddle and she wanted him now!

"Tom," she whimpered as his hand was right at her collar. "I wa– I wa–," She was speechless with wanting and desire. Tom smiled and kissed her again understanding, quite well, what she wanted.

"I know," he whispered his hand trailing under her maroon colored skirt. "Just stay calm, love," he crooned as his hand found her silk panties. There was a circle of wetness in the center. A circle Tom wasn't at all surprised to find. Alva was breathing heavily as her only layer of protection was pressed aside. A sensation of pleasure erupted through her as Tom plunged his fingers into her. Alva was about to scream and she did but it was muffled by Tom shoving two of his slender fingers into her mouth stifling the cry. His fingers from her mouth were removed as he started to run his fingers in and out of her. Alva was beginning to buck with the rhythm of Tom's movement.

"Be still," Tom hissed as he pressured a third finger into her. Alva growled and threw her head back almost coming on his fingers but resisted her desire. Tom seemed pleased with himself about how the whole thing was going. He was in control and that was the way things had to be.

Alva bit her lip and had to concentrate on not moving. It was difficult with the man she thought she loved running his fingers in and out of her. Just touching her had sent her wild. This made her think it was unbelievable, and it was, it really was.

The friction that Tom's fingers were causing was making Alva go violent. Especially since she was instructed not to move. With nothing to distract her from the sensation in between her legs it caused it to be ten times more pleasurable. Alva wanted to cry out and grab her partner's wrist to shove it up farther in her but denied herself. That would anger him and then he might stop. She had only had sexual activity for this one time, with this one man. And in this one time she discovered the way he wanted things done. His way.

Tom's free hand grabbed the side of the counter for an extra deep push that made Alva cry out in ecstacy. As he smirked he slowly with drew his fingers from inside her. Tom brought his now sticky and shiny fingers up to eye level with himself and rubbed the substance between his thumb and index, middle fingers.

Alva bit her lip and went rather pink not knowing to be embarrassed that she had doused him with her expel or pleased. Tom's face went serious as he moved his wet fingers slowly too the girl. Alva opened her mouth as the fingers met her lips and sucked the juices from herself. Tom didn't remove his digits until every trace of the eject was off his fingers. He focused on Alva's face before tugging at her skirt to come off. Alva was in every rush to help him along.

Her skirt slid down her thighs and all that was left was her black panties. Tom appeared to be holding his breath as he ran his hand over her bare thighs and dropped her skirt to the floor. Alva sighed in anxiety as he kissed her again. The girl sat up with the reward of Tom glaring at her. His stare was enough to signal a slap but he appeared interested in what she wanted to do, in so letting her proceed.

She grasped at his over robes and began unclasping them. Tom watched her shaking hands work as he lightly ran his fingers up and down her arms. When the robes were open, the inside revealed a white class shirt sheltered by a grey sweater vest pulled together by a black tie. His chest heaved in and out with heavy breathing as she ran her hands down his torso and then slipped off his over robes. Her hand ran down his torso again until they reached his pants. She was ready to tear off the garment blocking her way to pleasing Tom Riddle; the man she thought she loved so much. Tom grasped her hand and shook his head.

"Not yet," he purred running his hand condescendingly through her hair. He smiled at her and began revealing the skin under her sweater. Alva looked down at his fly and noticed no protrude. This meant that he wasn't aroused at all. She was so overwhelmed with the feeling failure; not pleasing him, that she didn't notice that she had become completely exposed (save her panties). In the midst of her thoughts he had removed her upper enclothe. It was then that she began to feel the coldness that was Borgin and Burkes.

"Are you cold m'dear?" Tom asked realizing her shivering. Alva smiled up at him and nodded.

"Perhaps you could keep me warm Master Riddle," She flirted slinging her arms around his neck.

"Ooo, such a flirtatious young lady. You're father would be ashamed."

"Horrified," Alva breathed as she pressed her lips against his. Tom lay his hands on her sides sending chills up her body as he forced his tongue in her mouth. Invading it (her mouth) in every way. Alva gave another attempt to get Tom undressed for he was indubitably over dressed for the activity at hand. She reached for his tie, a little less rash action than the last one she made for his pants. Tom either didn't realize her actions or didn't care. She worked it loose and her hands traveled down his body to his belt. His shirt was tucked tightly into his khaki pants which Alva loosened quickly. She pushed her hands under his shirt and felt his smooth skin. You would think Tom would be the one affected by this action but Alva was the one open panting.

Tom looked at her laboring herself with want and he found himself satisfied with the product he had created.

"Tom, I– "

"Shhhh," hushed Tom as he pressed his lengthy finger to her lips. He gave her an ironic smile and roughly pulled his shirt from his body. Alva stared in closed mouthed awe at the sight of his smooth skin. He shook the hair from his face with a cock of his head and leaned over her grabbing one of her breasts. She gasped out and bit her lip to stifle the noise. When Alva did try and stay the noise Tom grabbed the nipple and twisted it slightly for a loud quick screech from his young woman. He smiled and showed the first real sign of arousal by the grunt in his throat; his teeth clutching together. His rubbing on her breasts grew more intense and drove Alva into more of an oblivion.

"Good, girl," He said as Alva gave another cry of pleasure. The exclaim wasn't just that of physical delight but the sound of his voice combined with his touch; unbelievable. Alva glanced down at his groin and closed her eyes in delight. There was a prominence visible there. She drew her gaze from the area she wanted so badly to that flawless face of his. Tom however didn't seem to be looking at her. He seemed to be thinking abut something as he ran his thumb over her nipple. He stopped slowly and brought his hands down to his fly. Alva watched with anticipation as he unzipped his pants letting out the half erected length.

It wasn't exactly how Alva had pictured it in her mind. She had pictured it huge in all shapes and lengths. It was indeed long but thin. Despite its slim nature it looked highly pleasurable and she wanted it badly. Tom Ran his hand over his phallus a couple time making it twitch. Alva watched with much anticipation as he did so. He never took off his pants one hundred percent but he was capable of rocking up a good time in what he had on.

Alva licked her lips as he made to grab her panties. They slid off easily and now she was completely exposed for his eyes to wander as they pleased. She watched him inhale and exhale. He positioned himself in front of her and kissed her hard, sliding his tongue inside her mouth. As he was kissing her his member shoved inside her, making her cry out from the corners of her mouth. It appeared Tom was worried for a second for he twitched but remembered who _he _was and began to rock into her.

He withdrew from the kiss and slide in and out, _in and out_. Alva cried out every time he plumate into her. He was so long and to be frank, it hurt. Tom seemed to be enjoying and getting off on her cries of pain. She brought her hand up to bring around his neck but he grabbed her wrists and slammed them down on the desk. An action that was so quick it startled the girl. Alva clawed the wood below her as Tom rammed into her harder.

"Tom, it's—" But she was under to much physical stress to finish her words. She let out a loud scream as he bit her nipple and rammed into her when he was in all the way already. He released her nipple and fit his hands under her thighs; lifting her legs. Alva screamed as her legs were forced farther apart. Her screams seemed to not be registering in Tom's brain for all he did in effect to her pleading cries was hoist her up and ram into her harder. Now she had no under-going support . Her hands wrapped around his neck, and he was shaking with the struggle to keep her in the air and still satisfy himself. He bucked his hips while clenching his teeth with the act of holding Alva.

"You like this don't you?" he said softly in her ear. Alva was incapable of speech and gave a cry of a response. Tom smiled and placed her back on the counter while continuing to pound into her mercilessly. He took her calves and forced her knees up to her stomach. This position made Alva almost cry real tears, but she bit her lip. Blood was beginning to trickle out of her vagina. Tom noticed and rammed harder into her at the secondary arousal. Alva didn't care how much she wanted him to love her! This pain had to stop, now!

Alva brought her hands up and began pushing Tom away. With all her might she tried to close her legs despite the position she was in. Tom didn't realize what she was doing at first but it did register. He quickly pulled out of her and Alva broke down crying quickly covering herself up. All thought of love for this man, this monster, left her as she cried before him. One hand was being bloodied by covering her vagina. The other was over her mouth trying to stifle the cries of hurt and emotional shock. Tom simply stood there and looked at the pitiful sight before him. He took a deep breath and let it out through his nose.

"This is what _you_ wanted, Alva," He said in the firmest voice possible.

"Not, anymore!" She wailed her hands not moving from their protective spots. Tom blinked and then scowled.

"You are the one that would come in here every day and act a slut! And now that you've got what you've been degrading yourself for, you don't want it."

"I don't want it, I don't, I don't, don't, don't, don't," Alva cried softly shaking her head as she wallowed in her self inflicted misery.

"Well, I'm sorry, Alva but you have to finish what you started!" He yelled as he grabbed her by her upper arms and drew her roughly close. Alva screamed as she was drawn close to him. He quickly spun her around and slammed her face first, stomach down, onto the counter. She clawed at the wood as she felt hands on her hips then a searing pain below her lower back. He was _raping _her!

"Tom, no, don't!" She screamed as he pounded into her posterior. "NO!" She screamed as he clawed her thighs for support. She screamed and screamed as he tore through her and as her epidermis was being clawed by vicious nails. No one came to rescue her, for no one seemed to have heard her cries. She raised her head and bucked her legs to try and work him off of her. He grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face into the counter. Tears and blood ran down her chin from her nose and eyes and she lay motionless, crying and bleeding. It was hopeless, she couldn't escape him.

Tom lumbered in her almost reaching his climax. Alva was still crying from the pain and fear and Tom loved it. He rammed himself in the farthest that last time and came inside her. Alva lifted her head and screamed as she felt the cool liquid rupturing inside her. She broke down in sobs of 'no's' and 'whys'. Tom zipped his pants as he watched her sink to the floor covering her face in what he thought to be shame. He located his shirt and buttoned it onto his body whilst Alva sobbed next to the counter unable to walk to find her clothes. Tom walked over to Alva and stood before her. She looked up at him. Her face was a mess. Blood was running down her chin from her nose, her eye make-up was running down her cheeks from the tears, blood-shot eyes. Tom felt nothing for it.

"You will not speak of this to anyone. Do you understand me?" Tom said. He got no response. He pulled her up by her arms and said: "I say do you understand me?"

"Yes," she cried fresh new tears falling from her eyes. Tom looked at her in disgust and threw her from him.

"Get dressed," he spat throwing her, her skirt and blouse. "I don't want to see you in here ever again!" And at that he stormed to the back room.

Alva's heart was beating rabidly and thought that nothing could stop it. . .

* * *

**A/N: You know the le drill! Click the pretty purple button and drop me a line.**


End file.
